1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bidirectional display device bidirectionally outputting images and sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are a type of flat panel display (FPD that are most widely used these days. An LCD includes two substrates that have electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light, to display an image.
Unlike LCD devices, display devices using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) do not require a backlight unit for light emission, and are capable of being manufactured to have a thin film form that has a multi-layer laminated structure, thereby possessing excellent flexibility. Such an OLED device has drawn attention not only for use in flat panel display devices, but also for use in flexible panel display devices.
These display devices have generally provided images or sound in one direction. However, in recent years, there has been increasing emphasis on research into bidirectional display devices that can display the same image or different images in two different directions in order to efficiently provide a variety of information in public areas and the like.
A conventional bidirectional display device bidirectionally displays the same image or different images on different display panels but simultaneously outputs sounds for the respective images from one speaker in only one direction. Therefore, it has been difficult to provide users with corresponding sound matching with each image.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.